Drive-In
Drive-In is a small multiplayer map that was released as a part of the Annihilation Map Pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The map has been said to have a similar concept to the map Nuketown, which most players enjoyed, as it appears to be small, but has good sniping positions. There are also alleys that would favor the use of assault rifles and LMGs rather than the use of SMGs or Shotguns. Getting to two of the most prominent sniping spots in the big screen and the red building, are easy due to multiple ways of entry, but in doing so, Hacker is recommended. The name of the drive-in is "Galactic Drive-In". This map is small, so it is easy to swarm other players. It's best to keep mobile and stay alert. This map caters to medium and long range combat because the middle is so open and flat that one can see a good part of the middle and other frequented sniper spots from any sniper spot. Gallery Map Drive-In BO.png Annihilation Ad Drive-In BO.png|Drive-In in the trailer. Drive-In Sign Drive-In BO.jpg Firefight Drive-In BO.jpg WaW Arcade Drive-In BO.jpg|The'' World at War'' arcade found in the map. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops - Annihilation Multiplayer Trailer Trivia *In the arcade on the map, there are several games, each one is named after a map from the map pack. Also, there is a game called "Call of Duty: World at War 'Uber Shooter'" with an MP40 as a joystick. *A Soviet Nova 6 station is located on the map, disguised as a salvage yard. *The radios in the command post and mobile homes receive both Russian radio chatter and the numbers broadcast. Sometimes a woman's screams between the broadcasts can be heard. : Number broadcast: : In the "Drive-in", in the building found in the upper left corner of location C-4 on the map, one can hear two voices, male (M) and female (F), broadcasting a number sequence. : (M) Echelon 9 8 11 17 1 17 7 18 24 1 0 19 18 5 1 11 15 (M/F) 19 9 6 6 7 11 3 10 17 7 13 10 13 8 11 (M/F) 19 8 24 17 24 5 13 11 20 15 23 4 22 21 4 0 14 : (M) Echelon 2 1 12 24 4 8 20 1 5 2 18 16 6 21 14 21 19 21 1 1 (M) 5 7 13 4 24 6 3 4 24 1 9 23 17 10 2 10 23 24 14 5 25 (M) 21 14 17 15 15 22 11 8 18 5 5 12 (M) 23 9 12 3 13 5 9 22 21 0 21 10 15 5 17 12 21 18 8 5 13 22 10 2 11 5 11 8 9 19 23 2 *Scattered around the map are large shipping containers filled with hazardous materials containers marked "bio-hazard" and labeled in Russian. *On the screen there is a advertisement for Big Sky Movers, these have trucks seen in Nuketown and also Convoy. *In the mobile home pictures of Stockpile and Convoy can be seen. *This map has both a sun and a full moon visible in the sky. *In one of the mini bowling alleys, there are more bowling pins than the standard ten pins. **In the mini bowling alley game, it is possible to shoot down the pins. *In the thumbnail for this map it is in the afternoon, but in-game it's morning. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps